


Lights Were as Bright as My Baby

by raincallsx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Picnics, Pre-Relationship, slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincallsx/pseuds/raincallsx
Summary: a picnic, a slow dance, and a realisation
Relationships: Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lights Were as Bright as My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier’s As It Was

The soft light coming down from the twin suns setting overhead cast a beautiful burnt orange hue over the field endowed with thousands of tiny colourful dots. The orange was making way for deeper hues of blues and purples and glimmers of light that could spoon be identified as stars. 

The field of wildflowers was interrupted by a picnic blanket, with half eaten and fully devoured platters of fruit, finger sandwiches, treats, and other sorts of snack food. Candles were strewn about, newly lit so that they didnt have to leave until they were good and ready to. There was also an empty bottle, and maybe about a third of a bottle of strawberry wine left on the upper corner. Two champagne flutes sat beside it, with just a few sips of the pink liquid in them left.

In the center of the blanket sat the pair, relaxed and talking idly as they stared up at the setting suns. It was a beautiful sight. Something that reminded Sarah Jane of watching the sunset from her aunt’s back garden. Something that reminded the Doctor of an ordinary sunset seen from anywhere on Gallifrey. Of course, for each of them, this was more special than just any sunset. 

Sarah felt the same way she always did, a feeling that she could never put a name to. It was amplified by the scenery and company tenfold. She couldn’t find the energy in herself to care much, though. 

There was soft music emanating from a portable device the Doctor had called an mp3. The music was familiar to Sarah despite the foreign device it was playing from. It sounded like a typical radio station back on Earth, which was strange as he had gleefully informed her they were galaxies away from as soon as they had arrived. 

Sarah listened to him tell her about the constellations above and what planets and star systems they could see here. The soft orange light of alien lightning bugs began to flicker as the light of the suns slowly faded away.

“...and so you see, Sarah, how the alignment of the… what?”

Sarah Jane’s cheeks dusted a light pink as she looked over at him. She offered up a little smile to cover it up. “I was just thinking-“

“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow

“Well I was just thinking that i love this song! And you should dance with me.” She got up in a mess of limbs. She would later think this was all brought on by the amount she had drunk, but in the moment, that was the farthest thing from her mind. 

After straightening out her trousers (and tugging the Doctor up to join her in the grass beside the blanket), she let him take her hand and waist. 

If she had been more sober she would have been frazzled by the proximity of his body to hers.

Neither of them really led. it was more a gentle swaying in the dim light- the only sound to be heard was his heartsbeat against her ear, the sound of her jewellery tinkling together every so often, and the chirps of various bugs around them.

As the music softly crackled over the speaker, Sarah leaned into the Doctors hands. As her eyes fluttered shut, she breathed in deep the scent of him. As the foreign world around them fell away from her, Sarah realised for the first time what the elusive feeling was. 

She was in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record the song they dance to is Be My Baby by the Ronettes


End file.
